


Thanks For Introducing Us

by basil_leaf



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Name-Calling, Objectification, Oral Sex, Other, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Sam and Jess invite their friend Brady into the bedroom for a threesome





	Thanks For Introducing Us

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic for SPN Kink Bingo 2017! I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Note: I've grouped my kink bingo fics into a series for ease of navigation but they can all be read separately and on their own if something in one or more of them doesn't float your boat.

“Fuck, Jess,” Sam groaned, sliding his fingers through his girlfriend’s hair and pushing the strands that had fallen into her face back into place. He looked down at Jessica as she gazed up at him through her eyelashes, her mouth filled with his cock. Sam always thought she was beautiful but this was something else entirely. Over the course of their relationship, Jess had learned how to take all of Sam in her mouth and he moaned at the heat and suction. One of Jessica’s hands moved to fondle Sam’s balls and her other moved to her core to play with herself. Sam watched her for another few seconds before he was throwing his head back in pleasure. His head rolled to the left and his eyes locked with Brady’s, who was watching from across the room. 

In the moment, Sam couldn’t recall how they had ended up here, all three of them at least partially naked in one room, Brady palming his erection while Jess gave Sam one of the best blow jobs of his life, but it was one of the hottest things he had experienced. His hand on Jessica’s head combed through her hair and the other reached toward his friend, beckoning Brady over.

The man stood from where he was sitting on the bed and shed his gym shorts before he crossed the room to where Sam was seated on the university issued desk chair. Brady stood behind Sam and took in the view. His hands roamed Sam’s chest and Sam’s eyes rolled back into his head at the added stimulus when Brady began rubbing and pinching his nipples.

“Fuck,” Sam moaned. His hand tightened in Jessica’s hair as Brady’s mouth collided with his neck, sucking a dark mark beneath his ear. Sam revelled in the sensations coursing through his body until it got to be too much and he pulled on Jessica’s hair. “Stop, baby. Don’t wanna… not yet.”

Jess and Brady pulled away from Sam and he groaned at the loss, despite the fact that he had asked for it. He stood and helped Jess to her feet, pulling her in for a kiss and unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the floor in the process. “You still ok with this, beautiful?” he asked, checking in with the woman he loved.

Jess reached up and cupped one of Sam’s cheeks, “Yes.” She kissed him again for good measure and pulled away with a playful smile.

“Then get your gorgeous ass up on the bed,” Sam instructed, “on all fours.” He and Brady watched as Jess did as requested. 

“You are a very lucky man, Sam Winchester,” Brady commented as she got into position. 

Sam smiled fondly at Jess. “Yeah, I am,” he agreed, “and it’s really thanks to you, man. So, Tyson Brady, tonight you are a very lucky man, too.” They began to walk towards where Jess was perched on the bed. “You have to to try her mouth,” Sam advised. 

It felt odd talking about Jessica like she was a thing - a set of holes - rather than a woman but they had discussed that possibility when the three of them had set up a basic plan for their evening and everyone, Jessica included, had thought it would be hot. 

The two men kept talking about Jess and her talented mouth and tongue while she stayed in the requested position on Sam’s bed, squirming as the men discussed her like she wasn’t in the room. The only acknowledgement of her presence either gave was when Sam’s hand drifted to her core and lightly stroked her through the slit in the crotchless panties she had bought just for tonight.

They finished their conversation, both men slowly stroking their erections, and Sam turned to Jess. “You’re so wet already,” he commented. “You like being on display, don’t you?” When Jess nodded her head and moaned in response, Sam decided to press his luck a little further. “You’re just my good little slut, aren’t you?” He brought the hand that wasn’t toying with her sex down on her ass with a hard smack to emphasize his words.

If his fingers hadn’t been inside of her, Sam might have missed the way Jessica’s pussy clenched at his words because his attention was drawn to her face as she looked over her shoulder at him. Her eyes flashed with lust and she bit her lower lip as she whimpered - fucking whimpered - in reply. Sam’s cock twitched at her response.

“Christ, man, she’s definitely ready for us,” Sam told Brady as he climbed onto the bed to kneel behind his girlfriend, raining down a few more playful slaps on her ass. Brady mirrored Sam’s movements, his cock bobbing in Jessica’s face while his hands stroked her hair, and he watched her lick her lips.

Sam reached over to the nightstand and picked up a few things, dropping a bottle of lube and a dildo beside him on the bed. “Open your mouth for our guest, baby,” Sam instructed with one final stinging spank.

Jess complied and Brady groaned as his cock was engulfed in the warm wetness of her mouth.

Sam let her get a few strokes in before he lined himself up at her entrance and sunk into her welcoming heat. He let Jessica’s rocking motions fuck herself on his cock for a moment while he reached down to the bed and opened the bottle of lube he had grabbed earlier. Sam slicked up his fingers and began gently prodding at Jessica’s ass as he started adding his own thrusts to the equation. Each pump of Sam’s hips and fingers pushed Jess deep onto Brady’s cock as she moaned and sucked.

“Fuck, Sam,” Brady breathed, “you weren’t kidding. Her mouth is amazing. 

Sam grunted in response, focused on prepping Jessica’s ass to take his cock. When he was convinced that she was sufficiently stretched, Sam pulled out of his girlfriend’s pussy. He drizzled lube on his cock, adding it to Jessica’s juices which had already made him slick, and lined himself up, slowly pressing into Jessica’s ass.

Jess moaned at the feeling and Sam was beyond words at the tightness gripping his cock. He grabbed Jessica’s favorite dildo from beside them and forced his brain to function so he could produce words. “You ready?”

Jess moaned in affirmation around Brady, who nodded his assent as he grabbed onto Jessica’s hair. 

The men started fucking her in earnest, then, Brady sliding deep into her throat while Sam pounded into her ass and slammed the dildo into her pussy.

Jess made the most obscene sounds as Sam and Brady took complete control of the moment. The men found themselves on the edge rather quickly.

“Do it, Sam,” Brady grunted and Sam flipped the switch on the dildo, turning on the vibrating function and he pressed it deep inside of Jess while his other hand rubbed furiously at her clit.

Jessica screamed her release around Brady’s cock and both men followed right behind her. Jess swallowed everything Brady pumped into her mouth as her ass squeezed around Sam’s cock, giving him the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. His vision danced with dark spots and he even imagined Brady’s eyes flashing pure black with his release.

Sam managed to pull the dildo out of Jess before he collapsed to her right, his cock still in her ass as he pulled her down with him.

Brady fell forward and landed next to them, nuzzling Jessica’s stomach as the trio came down from their high. 

Jess was the one to finally break the silence. “That was… damn.” She was still fighting for control of her breath and her voice was raw after having both Sam and Brady deep in her throat.

Sam huffed a laugh as he adjusted his position, slipping his softening cock out of his girlfriend’s ass. “That sums it up pretty well,” he agreed. “Brady when you can move, flip around. I’ll grab something to clean us up with.” He forced himself to his feet and found a t-shirt that would do for cleaning until they could take showers.

When he turned back to the bed, Brady had adjusted his position so that his head was up near Jessica’s. Sam smiled down at them as he wiped himself off and then Jess before tossing the shirt at Brady. He climbed back into the bed and pulled Jessica into his arms as they waited for Brady to clean himself up and join the cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted on my tumblr, @impalasutra. Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
